


Richie's Teachings

by TheSecretAuthorForever



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Lies, M/M, Sex Education, Shota, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretAuthorForever/pseuds/TheSecretAuthorForever
Summary: Georgie Denbrough is just a typical young kid that doesn't know what the future holds for him when he grows up, but after some strange events, Richie Tozier comes to help him learn about himself and what he will gain later in life. Richie x Georgie x Bill





	Richie's Teachings

THIS TAKES PLACE A MONTH BEFORE GEORGIE’S DISAPPEARANCE IN THE 2017 MOVIE ADAPTATION

It was a sunny day in Derry, Maine on Saturday September 10, 1988. With the onset of fall still taking place and the temperature still being bearable, many children throughout the town went outside to wander around. 

The parents of the town didn’t really care that kids had gone missing in the recent past, and they let their children do whatever they really wanted.

It was around 2 p.m. when Sharon Denbrough told her son Bill to go to the store to buy some milk and a newspaper, Georgie wanted to go with him, but Sharon insisted that Bill go alone as she wanted Georgie to help her clean up the house. Georgie reluctantly stayed behind.

The leaves of the trees were falling slowly as the days of September went past and Sharon had gotten the rake out for Georgie to get straight to work.

“Okay, Georgie, I need you do go outside and rake up all the leaves into a pile, If you do it well I will allow you to have a friend or two over tomorrow” Sharon said.

“Okay Mom” Georgie said with a reluctant tone. He hated doing chores. In all honesty, he wanted to rain again, the boats that Bill made were fantastic.

Georgie went out the backdoor and into the backyard. There weren’t a large amount of leaves, but just enough to make it a tedious chore to rake them. Georgie picked up the rake and started to go over the first area. Raking the area multiple times before moving to the next spot. He had created an area for the leaves to go around the back corner of the yard.

As this was going on, Sharon heard her doorbell ring unexpectedly. 

“My gosh, is Bill back already? That was fast” Sharon said as she walked over to the door. She looked through the window. “Oh. It’s just Richie”

Sharon opened the door and Richie Tozier, glasses and all, stood there holding his Nintendo Entertainment System.

“Oh, Mrs. Denbrough! Um, Is Bill here? I wanted to play some video games with him” Richie said. Richie had not coordinated with Bill or anything, he just thought he would be there.

“Sorry Richie, Bill had to go to the store for a bit, You can come by later, but Bill is going to have some more chores so I don’t know how much time he will have” Sharon said to the boy.

“Oh... well, thanks... I guess” Richie said disappointedly. 

“I’ll tell him you stopped by, maybe he will call you sometime” 

“Yeah, Thank You.”

Richie was disappointed, he had just gotten Super Contra and he wanted to show Bill all the gunfire and whatnot. Richie walked away from the door and started walking back to his house.

On the way though, he thought he saw something near Bill’s house. He looked again, he definitely saw something. It was Georgie just raking the leaves. Nothing fancy. Richie looked away and then again a third time and all of a sudden there seemed to be a glimmer that was focusing on Georgie’s... ass.

Richie stood there for a couple seconds confused. All of a sudden the gleam moved and started moving closer to Richie. Richie concerned tried running but the gleam kept coming closer and closer. Richie realized that this wasn’t a gleam, this was a very bright bug of some type. No wait, it wasn’t a bug, It was a very bright and very small... balloon. 

The balloon raced towards Richie and eventually Richie couldn’t outrun it. The small balloon caught up to Richie and went in front of him. Richie skidded to a halt but he couldn’t stop in time, hitting the tiny balloon with his groin.

Richie felt something pulsing in his body, it started in his groin, more specifically the penis. His penis grew to its full erect status. Him being 12 at the time, he had started puberty and understood what erections were. Soon after, the pulsing moved from his groin, to his stomach, to his chest, and finally to his brain.

Richie turned around, he felt... different. He felt extremely energized, and his penis... did as well. He thought about what had just happened, a weird bright small balloon just came out of his friend’s younger brother’s ass, hit him in the dick and gave him a weird feeling of energy. 

It’s an underexxageration to think that he didn’t expect this to happen today.

All of a sudden, Richie started walking back towards Bill’s house. Repeatedly banging in his head were words that he couldn’t really make out, yet the closer he got to the house, the clearer they became.

“Richie and Georgie sitting”  
“Richie and Georgie sitting in a tree”  
“Richie and Georgie sitting in a tree F U C K I N G”

“What the fuck?” Richie said as he looked at Georgie only about 10 yards in front of him.

Georgie heard someone speak and turned around, He saw Richie just standing there looking confused and needy.

“Hey Richie” Georgie said. Georgie doesn’t really know Richie that well, but he does at least know who his because of how often he visits Bill. 

“Oh... Hi... Georgie” Richie said back. Richie’s mind was stirring like crazy, it was like his Id was going crazy and his ego was not holding him stable.

“Bill is at the store, he should be here in about” Georgie started to say.

“I know, I actually... I actually wanted to talk to you for a minute” Richie interrupted. Richie held up his NES so Georgie could see it clearly. “Have you ever played NES before?” Richie said.

“No, You and Bill won’t let me use it,” Georgie said back.

“Well, uh, How would you? We can just go to my house right now and play it, I already talked to your mom about it and she is willing to let you finished your chores tomorrow” Richie said.

“I don’t know, my mom was pretty stern about wanting me to finish these chores” Georgie said back, “My mom may change her mind before I even walk 4 feet away.”

Richie looked at Georgie, lust building, instead of speaking he motioned his hand for Georgie to follow him. After about a minute, Georgie finally started to follow him.

Richie and Georgie barely talked on the way to Richie’s house. The walk felt like a minute for Georgie but an eternity for Richie. Richie was thinking about how he could get this plan really  
into motion without basically doing something more illegal than what he is already doing.

Eventually they got to the Tozier household.

“Hey Georgie, I think we should go through the back, if they see us they will take away part of my video game allotted time” Richie said to Georgie. Georgie shook his head “yes” at Richie and moved to the backyard. 

The two kids sneaked in through the back door and quickly went into Richie’s room. As soon as they entered, Richie locked the door, at least if someone is going to find them they will have a bit of warning.

As Richie hooked up his NES to the Television, Georgie looked around. The room was full of random posters of movies and comic books. Under Richie’s bed there was a drawer with a lock on it.

Richie eventually got his NES to hook up to the Television and booted up Mike Tyson’s Punch-Out!!. Once Georgie looked at the TV, his eyes widened.

“What, Never play Tyson before?” Richie said laughing at Georgie’s expression.

“I haven’t, but I thought we were going to play Super Contra” Georgie said. He looked back at the drawer under Richie’s bed. “Hey Richie, what's under your bed?”

Richie looked at Georgie and alarm bells went off in his head. This was too perfect for him.

“What? Bill hasn’t told you?” Richie said in a fake surprised tone. 

Georgie looked at Richie in a confused style. Richie then pulled out a key from his front right pocket. He walked over to the drawer and unlocked it. All Georgie could see in the drawer was a large amount of magazines.

“What are those?” Georgie asked.

“Have a look” Richie said throwing the top one at Georgie.

Georgie looked at the front of the magazine, on the front was a lady but something was not similar to other magazines he had seen in the past. This lady had very skimpy clothing on, almost like she had nothing on at all. He then turned the page, that woman didn’t have any clothes on.

The next page was even more explicit. The page showed a man, looked middle-aged absolutely demolishing a girls pussy with a big graphic on top that says “18th birthday Madness”

“What is going on here?” Georgie said pointing at the picture so Richie could see.

“Wait, you don’t know what Sex is?” Richie said again faking his surprise. He sees the point that an seven year old boy probably shouldn’t learn about sex yet, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Not waiting for an answer Richie pulled out all the magazines from the drawer leaving only a few things at the bottom of the drawer. He pulled out his most prized possession, a VHS. The VHS was unmarked.

“What is that?” Georgie said as he watched Richie get up.

Richie moved over to his TV, unplugged the NES and plugged in his VHS player. Eventually the TV showed a small pause symbol. Richie took the VHS and put it in the player. A few seconds later the screen came to life with a title screen reading “Nightly Nannies Naughty Nighty”

The video featured a 30-some-year-old taking care of 3 18-year-old boys. It was very corny and the acting was absolutely terrible but once they got to the part where the boys had to be calmed down, it got interesting for the two boys who watched.

Georgie watched Mouth agape as three men fucked the woman in the mouth, ass, and vagina. While he was watching Richie slyly left the room and went to the master bathroom of the house. He looked through the shower and found some generic body wash but for the heck of it he looked in the bathroom closet.

Jackpot.

In the closet he found a small tub of vaseline. Perhaps his parents were getting more frisky than he imagined. He quickly ran back to his room and he saw Georgie still standing there amazed. Georgie looked over to Richie when he heard the door close and lock again.

“Enjoying the film?” Richie asked Georgie. Georgie looked at Richie and shook his head “Yes”.

“Hey Georgie, do you like School?” Richie said to Georgie. Richie’s body was really becoming horny.

“Yeah, I guess, But it’s not as good as this” Georgie said back.

“Well I can help teach you about this stuff” Richie said to Georgie. “We can call this your crash course on Sex Ed, with demonstration”

Georgie looked at Richie with a smile and in the blink of a second Richie started taking off his shirt.

“The first step is that you need to strip off all of your clothes” Richie said. He quickly then removed the jeans. “Actually go down to your underwear, that part needs some explanation”.

Richie watched as little 7-year-old Georgie started taking off his t-shirt. The shirt said Derry Elementary in white letters while the rest of the shirt was a medium red color. Once the shirt was removed, Richie looked at Georgie’s upper body.

Georgie had a small upper-section as expected, he didn’t have a six-pack or anything that resembles it but he definitely wasn’t overweight by a good margin. Above that area was Georgie’s chest which featured two minorly defined pecs. On each pec was a small dark brown nipple that peaked out. Both of his nipples were hard.  
Georgie then proceeded to pull down his jeans. Georgie like Richie was wearing light blue jeans. Georgie unbuckled his belt and let his jeans fall to the floor revealing his legs and more importantly to Richie, his underwear. Georgie being only 7 had not grown any hair besides on the top of his head, so he was quite barren to say the least.

Georgie’s underwear were a pair of dark blue boxer-shorts.There was no giant tent in there, at least yet, but a small outline of the parts could be seen.

“This is weird Richie” Georgie said. Georgie had never even thought about his thingy being useful for something other than peeing. After seeing those pictures, his mind was creating a gargantuan amount of information.

“Okay Georgie, Now it is time for the first part of our lesson. Take down your underwear so you are fully unclothed” Richie said.

Georgie slowly took ahold of the sides of his boxer-shorts and swifty took them off and threw them to the side of the room. When Richie looked down, something was there that wasn’t before. 

Now the boy named Georgie was sporting a small but fruitful 2 1/2 inch circumcised pecker. His penis was a bit darker than the rest of his body but not by much.

“Now Georgie, before today you thought this organ was only for peeing right?” Richie said. The boy shook his head yes. “Well I think you get the idea by now that it can do a bit more than just empty your bladder”.

Richie moved over to Georgie and touched his penis. Georgie shuttered at the touch. Richie put his thumb and pointer finger on the head and slowly went down and up on the dick jerking it off. Georgie looked very surprised.

“Uh, Richie, that feels good” Georgie said with a slight moan. Richie looked at the TV, conveniently the shot it was on was of the girl deepthroating a large cock so Richie decided to do something very similar, if not exactly the same.

Richie removed his hand and got his head very close to Georgie’s small dick. Richie gave a few licks on the shaft which made Georgie almost fall over due to the new sensations he was feeling. Soon after this Richie moved his mouth to take in the entire dick to the hilt. As the dick was only 2 1/2 inches this was very easy for the 12-year-old Richie and he licked the dick while it was in his mouth. This time, Georgie fell over.

Georgie’s falling caused his dick to barely scrape against Richie’s top teeth causing minor pain to Georgie but luckily Georgie’s dick made it out unscathed from the incident.

“Woah” Georgie said sitting on his bare ass. “That was... that was amazing”

“Wait until your older Georgie” Richie said taking ahold his own underwear waistband. “It gets much better”

Richie pulled down his underwear to show his manhood to the boy. Richie sported a 4 1/2 inch erection that stood proudly. He had a small patch of pubic hair that was a dark brown color. While he was in the world of pubescent ascent, he still had quite a way to go.

“Yours is much bigger than mine” Georgie said enamored by Richie’s penis.

“Once you get older Georgie, your dick will grow to be as big as this and probably bigger. I know I’m definitely not done yet. One day this thing is gonna reach 9 inches” Richie said. In all the porn that Richie watches, the dicks are far bigger than his, so to see Georgie with a smaller dick is quite relaxing to him.

“So should I put it in my mouth?” Georgie asked with full intent in his expression.

“That’s part of the class” Richie said back moving towards Georgie. He moved close enough that when Georgie got on his knees, his face was lined up almost perfectly with Richie’s erection.

Richie like Georgie is, well was, a virgin; so when Georgie’s lips took in the head of his erection, his body spasmed crazily. Richie had imagined how this would feel for years and now at the ripe age of 12, he was doing it. He was finally getting a blowjob.  
Richie stood there with Georgie on the end of his dick for a couple of minutes before he took hold of Georgie’s head and forced him to take more of his cock in. As the dick got more into Georgie’s mouth, he started to gag and when the dick was 4 inches in, Georgie gagged violently spewing up a bit. With this Richie refused to let Georgie get air forcing the spew to flood out of his mouth coating Richie’s cock.

During all of this Richie was moaning up a storm, but he was still being quiet so his parents wouldn’t investigate. Richie didn’t even know if his parents knew he was home, and in all honesty he prayed that they didn’t. Richie was experiencing an event that he will never forget and something his mom wouldn’t forget either if she saw it. The only difference is that Richie’s mom would need a bit more vodka to get through it.

Eventually about 4 minutes into the event, Richie felt his load rising fast. This made two options come to light. Either tell Richie about Cum and then cum, or do the same thing in the reverse order. Richie chose the second option.

Richie’s moans got a bit louder as he locked into overdrive and starting facefucking Georgie. Georgie eventually started to stay still as Richie moved himself in on out of his mouth. Then all of a sudden Richie forcefully humped his dick to the pack of Georgie’s throat and spewed his load. 

Richie moved his dick to only be half in Georgie’s mouth as the majority of his cum took place. Richie also had Georgie’s head held down so he couldn’t get away. Some of the cum escaped onto Georgie’s face but a majority of it was soon be part of substance that is in Georgie’s stomach. Georgie again began to gag and choke, but eventually he was able to get through it.

Richie looked at the boy that had just taken a load of his cum into his stomach. He looked even more adorable. They were both breathing hard trying to recuperate after the event that had just transpired.

“What... was that stuff” Georgie said. There was still a bit of cum on his face.

Richie moved his hand to Georgie’s face and swiped up a bit of his cum. It was a bit white but mostly clear. He showed Georgie. 

“This is what we call Cum, it is what guys release when they are sexually satisfied” Richie said.

“Then why didn’t I release any?” Georgie asked back.

“Because you are too young” Richie responded. “I started just a while ago, Maybe 4 or 5 months ago, here give it another taste”. Richie moved his finger close to Georgie’s small mouth and stuck it in. Georgie licked Richie’s finger removing the cum.

Richie was too spent at the moment to continue on with the lesson so he decided that they should actually play a bit of Punch-Out to pass the time. First Richie had a go, got to the third fight then lost. He then let Georgie go, Georgie lost on the first level. They alternated for a while until Georgie finally won the first level with tips from Richie. They were playing for a while until Richie looked at a clock and realized that it had been almost two hours since they left Georgie’s house. 

Richie didn’t want the Denbroughs to get too worried so he told Georgie to return home.

“Don’t worry, we will continue our lesson another day, there is still so much more to be explained” Richie said.

“Okay Richie, You know what we did today was a lot of fun” Georgie said with a smile.

“Oh, and one more thing, You can’t tell anyone about this, if you do bad things could happen” Richie said in a very serious manner.

Richie and Georgie went out the back and Richie let Georgie walk away on his own back to his house. Richie then returned to his house and started playing Super Contra.

A few days later Richie was laying down in his bed when his mom called for him to come down and take a call. Richie got up and went over to the phone. On the other end of the line was Bill.

When Richie heard Bill’s voice he became terrified. He thought that Georgie’s lips had slipped and now Richie was going to be in the deepest shit he could imagine. On top of that, he thought he may about to be shouted at by a guy who can’t stop stuttering.

“Oh, Hi Bill, What’s going on” Richie said trying to sound confident.

“Hi Rich(chch)ie, It's It’s nothing big. It’s just that my par(par)ents are going out of town and we need a a place to stay for for two days” Bill responded. Bill and Georgie’s father had a meeting with a man from corporate in Albany, New York and they were allowing Bill and Georgie to see if they could stay with somebody instead of having a sitter. 

“They don’t allow you guys to live on your own yet?” Richie said laughing. He realized that he was in the clear and this possibly opened up an opportunity for the continuation of the lesson.

“Uh... Uh yeah, You are the first first person I called. Can you guys have us over for for two days?” Bill said.

Richie talked to his parents and eventually they said that Bill and Georgie could stay over.

“Thanks Richie, we will be over tomorrow in the morning” Bill said.

Richie and Bill talked for a short while until they finally hung up.

“You know you need to clean your room before they stay over” Richie’s mom said.

Richie grumbled and went up to his room.

Richie laid in his bed thinking about how he is going to lose his virginity in a day. He had already done oral, but now it is time for the real deal, Now it is time for some backside duty. But what about Bill? What will he do with Bill?

The next day came and along with it came the doorbell ringing. Richie had gotten up early expecting the arrival and was sitting in his living room when he stood up and went to the door. He opened the door and saw the two Denbrough boys with their backpacks presumably filled with clothes. Richie invited them in and they all sat down at the kitchen table with Richie’s parents.

Richie’s parents had already decided that the Denbrough boys will be sleeping in the guest room sharing the bed. The group went into the room and Bill and Georgie put their bags on the floor at the foot of the bed. Eventually Richie’s parents left the boys on their lonesome and went downstairs. 

Richie led the other boys into his bedroom and they played a bit of Tecmo Bowl on the NES. They decided to do a minor tournament in the way of Letting Georgie and Bill play a game first and winner would play Richie. As Richie was the owner of the game and the console, he had played the game much more often and as a result was much better at the game.

Richie watched as Georgie and Bill played. Georgie had picked the Washington Football team and Bill had picked the New York Football Team. Technically Tecmo Bowl didn’t have the team names but they were obviously the Redskins and the Giants respectively. As Richie watched he took a detour to look at Georgie’s back and more importantly his backside. Georgie was wearing a pair of jeans that while not large, were not form-fitting either. Richie liked the view but he would of prefered it more detailed. He slowly shifted his eyes over to Bill.

Bill’s jeans were a bit more form-fitting, not extreme by any means, but it was a bit more defined than Georgie’s. After not looking at Bill’s backside for a bit he saw him standing up. Georgie had won the game at a score of 28 to 21. 

“Your t(t)urn Richie” Bill said as he sat on Richie’s bed next to him. Richie got up and walked over to the TV, he sat down. During all of this Richie was trying to hide an erection. Before he had planned on getting him and Georgie alone, but now his itinerary called for a threesome, and he had the exact plan to make it happen. But first there was tecmo to be played.

Richie picked Oakland and used the power of Bo Jackson to win the game by 4 touchdowns and then the three boys looked at each other not knowing what to do. Eventually Richie pulled out his VHS player and they watched Ghostbusters. Georgie had never seen the film before and was a bit scared of Slimer, but eventually he got over it. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door and then it opened. It was Richie’s parents. Every Friday Richie’s parents went into Augusta with a few friends and they usually didn’t return until the early morning. They probably should of told Bill and his brother’s parents about that but they didn’t. Richie’s parents trusted that the boys could live by themselves for a night. They had left money to buy a pizza on the counter downstairs so they should be set.

Richie’s parents left the house and it was already around 7 p.m. when they decided to order the pizza. The pizza man came to the house and delivered the pizza. It was a split pizza with one half cheese only and the other half with pepperoni. By 8 p.m. the pizza was entirely and the boys were all full. 

This was the time for Richie to start his plan. Richie told the boys that he had to go upstairs to get something. He went upstairs and opened his drawer of porn picking out his favorite porn magazine “Sluts among Men”. Instead of bringing it down to his friends he went into the guest room planted the magazine in a drawer under the bed. Bill’s bag was on that side of the bed so he assumed that it would be where Bill made his claim of the room. In the drawer under it, Richie put the key to the bathroom. 

Richie then went down stairs carrying his little Slimer figurine. He snuck to the back of the couch and threw the figure at the back of Georgie’s head. He hit his target straight on, but the hit wasn’t hard. Georgie all of a sudden looked around and saw the Figure next to him, he looked behind him and saw Richie walking around the side of the couch.

“So you took 10 minutes to look for a toy to then throw at me?” Georgie asked Richie.

“I was bored” Richie said laughing.

The boys sat on the couch watching television, they watched snippets of a variety of shows until around 9 p.m.. At 9 p.m. Richie said that he was going to take a shower, he then went upstairs and went into the bathroom, he purposely “forgot” that the bathroom had no towels in it as they were all in the laundry room.

Richie took around a 10 minute shower before he had to put acting skills to the test again. He also made sure to lock the bathroom door from the inside. Richie peaked out the door and saw nobody there, he kept watching for a minute until luckily he saw the person he wanted to see. Bill was walking up the stairs when Richie acted skittery as he walked to his room. Richie’s room is down the hall next to the guest room so Bill was walking in front of him.

The door “accidently” slammed behind Richie causing Bill to turn around and look. Once Bill saw Richie nude his eyes quickly went down to his penis and then Bill blushed slightly and turned away walking quickly into the guest room. All of this took place in about 7 seconds. Richie tried looking freaked out as we quickly walked over to his room.

When Richie walked into his room he found something he did not expect. Richie’s drawer of porn had been tampered with. The drawer was still slightly open and one of the porn mags was keeping it open by sticking out. Richie looked around the room, he didn’t know if it was Bill or Georgie that did it. When he looked out the door waiting for Bill, he came from the stairs, not from Richie’s room. So it had to be Georgie right? Georgie also knew where the drawer was and what it contained. 

Richie looked around the room some more and couldn’t see anything else abnormal. He decided to continue his plan for now as whatever happened with the drawer would soon be out once the plan was concluded. Richie went to the bathroom, “Realized” it was locked, and then went over to the guest room.

Richie tried opening the door to the guest room but the door was locked. Richie knocked on the door.

“Bill?” Richie said.

“Oh, uh yeah Richie?” Bill said back, he sounded a bit winded.

“Uh, so I may of locked myself out of the bathroom, I think they keep the key in there somewhere, I can I come in there to look for it?” Richie said.

“Uh, How about in a bit, I’m kinda preoccupied right now!” Bill said.

Richie was now intrigued. Richie knew where the key for the bedrooms was and he quickly retrieved it from the Kitchen Cabinet. He went back upstairs and unlocked the door, when he opened it he found something both surprising and invigorating. 

There sat Bill getting a blowjob from his little Georgie. Bill’s eyes were wide open staring at Richie with a face full of guilt. 

“Richie, it’s not what it looks like, Well it it it it” Bill said starting to stutter so hard he couldn’t continue talking.

“Looks like Georgie can’t keep a little secret so secret” Richie said to the boys. Georgie had not stopped giving Bill his mouth for pleasure until he finally lifted his head, but before he could say a word Bill pushed his head back onto his dick.

Richie watched as Bill started almost yelling as his climax builded within him. Bill finally yelled when Georgie’s head stopped moving and his throat seemed to be drinking something down. 

Finally Georgie was able to lift his head and lay down on the bed.

“Sorry Richie” Georgie said “I needed more”.

“Have you guys gone farther than...?” Richie asked the boys. Bill sat up and finally had the courage to talk again.

“Only Blow(Blow(Blow))jobs, Nothing Anal. I assu(assu)me that’s what you mean by next less(less)on” Bill said trying to make the conversation sound more funny than awkward. 

“Well are you guys ready for the next lesson then?” Richie asked the boys.

That is when Richie realized that he never actually put clothes on. He had dried off in his room but he never actually got clothes. He was already nude, but considering the situation he was in, It worked.

Richie walked over the bed with a large smile on his face.

“I guess I should ask Georgie. Has Bill given you a blowjob or have you only given them to him” Richie said.

“He refuses to give them to me” Georgie said back.

“Well then, I think Bill needs to service both of us to get his education to the top-level” Richie said moving closer to Bill. “Touch it” Richie said to Bill.

Bill decided that there was no way to get out of this, so he had to oblige.He moved his hands to take a hold of Richie’s erect 4 1/2 inches and he started to give him a handjob. Without being asked, Bill then moved his head towards the erection and licked the shaft up to the head. 

Georgie then came from behind Bill and used his fingers to pull his mouth open, allowing Richie to use it as his leisure. Richie aimed his dick and pushed his dick fully into Bill’s mouth causing Bill to gag. He didn’t gag as bad as Georgie did previously but it was still gagging. Georgie finally let go of Bill’s mouth and it quickly became circled around Richie’s dick. Richie thrusted in and out of Bill’s mouth for around 7 or 8 minutes before he could feel his lower sections pulsating with the sensation of the oncoming climax. Eventually Richie grunted at the top of his lungs as he let out what felt like 7 or 8 streams of cum. It was more like 4 or 5 but the sensation was still amazing. Surprisingly, Bill did not spit any up and he was able to swallow the whole load. It almost made Richie cum again by seeing his throat chug down the liquid.

“Man why did you cum in my mouth?” Bill said spitting a small amount of cum that was still in his mouth into his hand.

“You came in Georgie’s mouth so I to return the favor” Richie said. “Now speaking of Georgie, your turn buddy”

Richie told a hold of Bill’s torso and forced him to face his younger brother. Georgie’s erection stood there proud and was ready to be serviced. Bill reluctantly moved his head toward the erection and gave it a small lick which made Georgie giggle. Then all of a sudden Richie decided to return the favor by holding Bill’s mouth open so Georgie could have full advantage. The only difference was that Richie’s grip on his mouth was much more strong than Georgie’s and it did hurt a bit.

Georgie moved his cock closer to the mouth until he got it in how he liked it, Georgie nodded and Richie let go of Bill’s mouth allowing the mouth to shape around the cock. While Bill gave Georgie pleasure, Richie quickly went to his bedroom and grabbed the vaseline he had put in the very back of his porn drawer. As he walked back to the guest room he could hear a very loud grunt from Georgie and then a slam as if something hit the floor.

Richie ran into the room to find that Georgie had fallen off the bed and onto the carpeted floor of the guest room.

“What happened?” Richie said walking over to Georgie to help him up.

“Georgie dry-cummed and wasn’t able to keep his balance” Bill said getting up. Bill looked at what Richie had in his hand. “Oh god this actually going to happen isn’t it”

Richie looked at Bill and grinned almost diabolically. Bill looked back worriedly but again he knew that there was no easy way of getting out of this situation. Richie looked back at Georgie.

“Okay Georgie, now that we have reviewed the previous lesson, it’s time for the second half of sex ed, let’s find out how babies are made, again with demonstration. For this lesson I would like to welcome Mr. Bill Denbrough as my guest instructor who will help with the lesson today” Richie said. “Now Georgie, I need you to get on the bed and lay on your stomach so we can start to preparation”.

Georgie did as Richie asked and laid on his stomach on the bed. Bill and Richie moved over to his ass and looked at the small hole.

“I told him to wash very well down there yesterday” Bill said. “I had a feeling this would be happening”

“Again, why did I trust Georgie with a secret if he is just going to rattle it out to his brother!” Richie said as he spewed up some spit onto Georgie’s ass. Richie took his finger and moved it around the hole and then he started finger penetrating. Georgie screamed as Richie pushed his finger in his ass with only spit as lube.

“Are you going to use the lube?” Bill said watching his brother in pain.

“Only if we have to, I want to see how far I can go with just my spit” Richie said back. Richie removed his finger and spit up a bit more on the spot before inserting his finger. After a while Richie decided that he wanted to add another finger but instead of using another one of his, he asked Bill to insert his finger.

Bill looked at Richie weirdly but then moved his pointer finger close to Georgie’s hole and was able to stuff it in there with Richie’s. As Georgie started to grunt even more, The two boys used their fingers to slowly pull open Georgie’s hole.

While doing this Bill looked at Richie, his glasses made him still look nerdy but he did have a certain appeal to him. Richie looked up and saw Bill was staring at him. Richie looked at Bill with his slim nice body and then they locked eyes. Richie and Bill’s heads moved closer as their lips met and their mouths opened. It was like the rest of the world didn’t exist and their minds were completely enveloped with each others. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths as they slowly fingered Georgie’s small tight ass.

Eventually their mouths dislodged and they removed their fingers from Georgie’s ass. 

“Okay Georgie, I think it’s time for Mr. Tozier to teach you the most important part of the sexual process” Bill said to his younger brother. Bill went over to the front of Georgie to watch the event take place.

Richie took a good look at the hole before he moved his dick close. He lined up his dick with Georgie’s hole and started to slowly push in. Georgie started screaming at the top of his lungs with pure pain, but Richie kept on moving. Eventually Richie got half of his dick inside before he did his first thrust out. His dick almost made it out of the hole but barely stayed in so that he could thrust in and go all the way to the hilt of his dick. He was now fully inside Georgie. Georgie was having a hard time adapting to the size of Richie within him and was in a decent amount of pain as Richie starting thrusting in and out, but eventually Richie found the G-Spot aka the prostate gland of Georgie. Georgie was now in pain but at the same time was retrieving some pleasure.

Richie’s orgasm was coming and it was going to happen soon if he continued what he was doing, and if there is one thing that isn’t happening it is that Richie is not going to stop experiencing this immense pleasure. Richie kept fucking Georgie for about 4 minutes before he couldn’t stand it anymore and let go. His dick spewed out a large amount of cum all within Georgie’s ass. What Richie didn’t notice while he was fucking was that Bill had forced Georgie to blow him. 

“Your turn Mr. Denbrough” Richie said looking Bill. Bill looked up and smiled at Richie as he got up and moved over to Georgie’s ass. Georgie’s ass was still leaking Richie’s cum when Bill lined up his dick and forced himself in quickly. There was no inbetween, it was out and then to the hilt. Georgie’s face went from solace of the event being over to a giant face of pain and he emitted a loud scream.

As Bill was receiving a blowjob already he had already started to get his load ready to explode. Now that he was in a hot tight ass, it was expedited. Bill started thrusting at around a thrust a second and then it even got faster. As the load got closer and closer, he started moving faster and eventually his body overloaded and he came the biggest load of his life into his little brother’s ass.

Once Bill had unloaded, he didn’t want to leave Georgie’s ass. It felt like he could stay there forever even with his dick slightly deflating. It was just so warm and tight. Richie looked at the duo with heavy lust. He knew this wasn’t the end, hell not even close to it but for now he knew that they all needed a small break. Eventually Bill removed his limp member from Georgie and the three got up.

As Georgie walked, he had a slight limp because his body was still partially traumatized by the events that had happened just minutes ago. A small stream of mixed cum could be seen flowing down his left leg. 

As the boys walked down the stairs, Bill decided that he had to go to the bathroom so he left Richie and Georgie in the living room. Once he left the room, Richie started feeling weird as if his penis was becoming almost over-erect, almost painfully so. Georgie looked at it with his eyes wide. All of a sudden Richie felt something as if it was traveling through his urethra and when he looked down at his dick he could see a balloon blowing up on the end of his dick. Then something even more weird happened, Georgie turned around and Richie could see a balloon covered in cum blowing out of Georgie’s asshole. Richie then remembered where else he had seen the balloon, when he first saw Georgie a couple days prior, on the same day he gave the first “lesson”. Weird. The balloons left their respective orifices and met in between the boys. The balloons meshed together and then it flew through the closed window as if it was a ghost.

Richie and Georgie stared at each other in a curious horror as they watched the balloon float off and eventually vanish in thin air, the balloon then split again into two pieces once again and the one from Georgie went down into a sewer and to an odd chamber of sorts where a circus had seemed to be. The balloon still smelled of Georgie Denbrough and it seems like any Child-Eating Monster would love to find the person that had caused the odor. The other balloon that had come from Richie was lost somewhere in the town, trying to find another child to infiltrate with sexual thoughts and natures. Yet for the boys who looked at each other in shock, they knew that their adventure in this game was not quite done.

Richie looked at Georgie and gave a big smile as he moved himself to be in line with his face. Then a quick tutorial on french-kissing occured. Bill came in to the room and when he saw them he started laughing.

The boys then went back upstairs into the guest room to continue their new fun.


End file.
